And Now He's Gone
by XxAlicexX
Summary: Sad little Tryan oneshot I wrote based on Stop All The Clocks by W.H. Auden


And Now He's gone 

**A/N A Sad little Tryan I based around the poem by W.H Auden "Stop All The Clocks, Cut Off The Telephone"**

* * *

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
_

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
_

_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
_

_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
_

_Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
_

_Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
_

_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
_

_My working week and my Sunday rest,  
_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
_

_I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
_

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
_

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
_

_For nothing now can ever come to any good._

* * *

It was at that moment time stopped.

At 5.31pm on 7th October time stood still.

For Ryan Evans, the world would never spin again, the birds never sing, the sun never shine. For it was that day that a part of him died along with the words "I'm so sorry Mr Evans." And the only sound that could be heard in a small New York office was that of the muffled, "Hello? Hello? Are You still there?" coming from the phone that hung haphazardly from it's cord off of a desk. That convosation would become nothing more than a bad memory, a memory best forgotten, but a memory that embeds itself into your mind and will never leave.

Ryan sat in his office, his best suit on, his briefcase in hand, he was ready to go home but still he sat. He didn't want to go home, if he went home he would find no love there anymore, no smells of cooking, no smile, no hug, no kiss awaiting his homecoming. Just an empty flat. He could try ringing, maybe he would pick up. But when Ryan rang the phone all that answered his wish was a dial tone.

_He's Gone._

_He's really gone._

Ryan slowly made his way home, he opened the door and what used to be a warm inviting atmosphere seemed cold and harsh and empty, everything seemed empty, even the subway, though Ryan could feel a person pressed tightly against himself as he held on to the bar above the door.

Ryan walked in a dreamlike state not really taking anything in. The words "I'm so sorry Mr Evans" still echoing through his mind. He walked through to the kitchen where a note lay on the table.

_Gone to get something special for dinner, _

_I'll see you soon. _

_I love you_

_T. X_

What was the last thing he had said to him? Could he even remember the last thing he had said? He had left early in the morning leaving a kiss on his forehead as a goodbye but he never said a proper goodbye.

_He never got to say goodbye._

His world was ending, tumbling down around him and he couldn't do anything to save himself. Only _he_ could save him now but _he_ was gone. _He_ was really gone.

Why would Troy leave him? Why would someone take Troy away from him? His Troy? He was the bravest, the strongest, most caring man you could meet. And to have that taken away in seconds ripped Ryan apart. He wanted to go home, back to Albuquerque , where people knew him. New York was fun when you are with the one you love but when that is taken from you it is just another big city.

Ryan never cried for Troy, to others it may have seemed heartless but to him tears could not convey the amount of hurt he felt at that moment. At 6.31 Ryan lay on the sofa, a bottle of vodka in one hand and a packet of sleeping in the other.

At 6.34 Ryan stopped breathing

At 6.34 Ryan ceased to live

At six thirty four pm Ryan Evan's world started to move once again.

He would never know that the morning paper's headline was that of Troy, his Troy.

"**Basketball player gunned down for being gay!"**

_He would never know because he was gone._

_They were both gone. _

_He never got to say goodbye_

* * *

_ **And that's that, hope you liked! It made me sad :-( **  
_


End file.
